The Forever Kind of Love
by vannadear
Summary: ...I love you; but I don't know if I *forever* love you!" my response to the upcoming May 4th episode "Dearly Beloved" just a little fluffy CappieCasey that I wish would happen during that episode but probably won't. CC of course!


The Forever Kind of Love

by vannadear

* * *

Hi guys!

Sorry I've been away so long, Greek beats down my CC heart a lot, but I still ship it and love the show of course, so when I was on ABC and read a preview for the May 4th Episode where Max proposes to Casey? My fingers couldn't fly fast enough to type this out.

Just a short blurb really, full of fluff and dorkery I don't own them, and I am working on chapter five for Best Medicine, promise!

* * *

"Casey Cartwright, will you marry me?"

The only answer being a loud splash that echoed through the quad as 64 ounces of Mountain Dew splattered against cement, and caused both blond and sable heads to turn towards the culprit.

Rounded, shell-shocked blue eyes locked on the scene before him from the top of the stone steps leading to Cyprus Rhodes' main quad, where a dark haired genius knelt before a petite blond beauty under one of colleges towering oak trees.

"Sonova-" the curse stuck in the Kappa Tau president's throat as all moisture evaporated from his suddenly parched esophagus. The spilled drink was secondary to the heart-clenching, stomach turning picture before him of the brainy scientist, his sterling silver, quarter carat ring and the stunned love of Cappie's life.

So much to say. And not a drop of saliva in which to get the words out. That Double Gulp would be sorely missed in the next couple minutes.

The fleeting thought was quickly overshadowed by the angry thudding sound of his own heartbeat that flooded his hearing as he gripped the strap of his messenger back tightly while storming over to the pair.

Cappie glowered down at the still kneeling Science-geek before turning his gaze to the snow-white face of one Casey Cartwright. Her pouty peach lips had dropped open slightly in complete astonishment from the question posed by her boyfriend of a few months and the appearance of her ex of a few years.

The timing on this college was worse then Days of our Lives.

Casey desperately tried to think of what to say in return, but words just weren't making sense at the moment, she couldn't even think of any letters or vowel sounds that could properly convey what she was feeling.

In a moment of sheer survival instinct her panicked hazel puppy dog eyes turned to the tall Kappa Tau leader, showing her cards in a silent message of utter helplessness.

Cappie's heart skipped as she turned to him for help, the sounds of birds chirping, wind rustling through tree leaves and chattering of squirrels returned to his eardrums as his panic faded. Message received.

The hand that shot down and grasped the back of Max Tyler's plaid shirt and hauled him upwards in a single, swift motion had more then a few rings on it. The wrist it was attached to bore more then a few hemp bracelets. The man attached to that? Well he had more then a few choice words for the situation.

The protesting "Hey!" kick started Casey's brain from the shocked stupor of the unexpected question and guest appearance. Coming back to herself with a few blinks from where her eyes had focused at just how the winds played with a certain someone's messy bangs.

"Cappie let him go!" she barked out harshly, resulting said Cappie's hands subsequent releasing and hasty pocket stuffing within mere milliseconds. He gave her his own puppy-dog look, knowing damn well that she had asked for him to save her. And what saved a damsel better and faster then slaying the dragon? Or beating it with a nearby bench? He wasn't going to do any lasting damage. Really.

Just assure the dragon just who the damsel belonged with.

The knight in blue-jeaned armor…er…shorts looked over her pursed lips and golden hair. Inspecting her mood as the sun-kissed strands of gold changed directions with the wind, and she brought a hand to move them from her mouth. Max glared up at Cappie before turning a hopeful smile to the woman before them; outstretched hand moving towards her to show her the ring once more despite the fact that she was only looking into his companion's eyes and nowhere else.

It was actually when the annoyed hazel eyes shifted to the ring that the resulting change of expression actually caused Max to snap the ring box closed and turn on his very own hurt puppy dog look. She did not look happy.

She didn't look happy at all.

"Max what the HELL!?" she asked in a hushed squeak as she kept hair from her face with one hand while gesturing towards him in silent question with the other.

"How can you be asking me to marry you? Did that seriously just happen!?!" She continued on in rushed disbelief, the pitch of her words increasing in panic each second.

"I don't even know what classes I'm going to take next semester, let alone if I want to spend the rest of my life with someone; don't take this the wrong way, I love you; but I don't know if I *forever* love you!!" Both hands covered her face in an unconscious protective gesture, as her stomach clenched at the lie and audience.

She loved him!? When in the seventeen hells of Teletubbie marathon television did that happen? Cappie's heart threatened to suffocate itself dead before his ears caught up to the full statement and it began to beat anew. Didn't *forever* love him? That was good. That...He could work with.

The newly closed ring box now found a home in the khaki's of one Max Tyler as he coughed roughly to clear his throat at the admonition. "You don't *forever* love me? What does that even mean? I know we haven't been dating very long-"

"No bucko you haven't. You haven't even been dating long enough to MEET Mama and Papa Cartwright, let alone long enough ask to be 'one of the family'!" the sardonic reply drawled out above.

Dark brows lowered as he turned from facing his blond girlfriend to look up into the face of the disgruntled man standing next to him "Oh yeah, and I suppose you're here speaking only as a friend right? This has nothing to do with your unspoken, 'still in love with MY girlfriend' feelings does it?" he snarled back.

"Oh but silly me, you're just friends." The black haired boy scoffed and continued on in the rant he'd been dying to get out for months.

"Just friends? Please. You're not friends. You'll never BE friends. I may not be a frat boy but that actually adds to the point that I have a brain in my head. You're never NOT going to be in love with Casey, so if we're making romantic judgments I don't think you get to talk!" the scowl on the engineering students face deepened as he finished.

This afternoon was not turning out how he had planned.

"MAX! SHUT UP! This isn't about Cappie and I. This is about YOU and your extremely unexpected-completely UNFOUNDED proposal for marriage; which you should have used your 'non-Greek-I'm-so-smart-brain' to actually think about. Or actually, NOT have thought about; we haven't even KNOWN each other for a year!! We're not ready for MARRIAGE!" the furious blond was nearly spitting she was so annoyed, how the hell did he expect her to just run down the aisle with him?

The realization struck a chord, she couldn't even imagine herself walking down the aisle to Max, let alone running. The idea was more then difficult to picture. It was unthinkable.

The picture in her mind that did form of her dream wedding day however...was crystal clear and in Technicolor…with surround sound. The leading man was also taller, had shaggy light brown hair, eyes bluer then the sky…and was much scruffier, even in his crisp tuxedo then Max had ever been on his worst day.

Her shoulders relaxed and her breath came back to her. She exhaled in comforting relieve as she felt the tense weariness lift from her shoulders before her eyes brightened and she spoke "Thank You, Max." she spoke softly, before giving him a half smile. The recipient's hand dove into his pocket as a smile split his face in two.

Meanwhile, Cappie's jaw dropped at the abrupt about-face in her demeanor, suddenly sure that he was about to witness her second engagement and unsure if his heart; or the hardwood floors of KTG would be able to withstand the torture.

"My answer is no...In fact, its 'hell no'." a relieved laugh broke out from their silent, male observer before she continued, "But thank you. I think you just saved both of us from what could have been months of fruitless dating. I can't even imagine being married...to you," her cheeks blossomed with light pink as her eyes traveled over to meet with the set of Caribbean blues she loved so.

A messenger bag thudding to the ground covered the resounding crack of a knee driving into the cement, as the previously tall-standing Kappa Tau President dropped to one knee while simultaneously removing a ring from his left hand to present her with.

"Casey Cartwright, you're the Sun that this Capricorn galaxy revolved around." He started, "I've loved you since the moment I saw you; blue became my favorite color after the night we met because your dress made your eyes sparkle like topaz and your smile that much brighter." He smiled widely at her before admitting, "I will never love anyone or anything more then I love you, Casey. You are, and always will be my everything; my past, present, future and forever love." His voice became thicker with emotion "Will you please do me the immense honor of becoming Mrs. "Cappie" Capricorn Copernicus?" the thudding of his own heartbeat overtook his ears as the speech he'd been mentally rehearsing since their first shared coconut custard came rushing out, he couldn't even swallow. Or breathe.

Tears clouded Casey's vision as she leapt into his arms and knocked both of them over into the grass. "Yes, yes yes yes Oh my god YES!" Cappie fumbled to put the too-big silver and emerald claddaugh ring on her left ring finger as his arms closed around her shoulders, lips drawn to hers as though by gravity as he celebrated the unexpected happiest moment of his life.

Their companions protesting shout of "Sonova-!" didn't even register.

* * *

So....whatcha think?


End file.
